


Grew Up Kind of Crazy

by mywholecry



Category: Freaks and Geeks
Genre: F/F, Ficathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-13
Updated: 2010-10-13
Packaged: 2017-10-12 15:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywholecry/pseuds/mywholecry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Before I figured out you had a crush on my boyfriend," Kim says, voice too loud, and Lindsay's suddenly grateful that they're alone, "I kind of thought you were a dyke. Like, a goody-two-shoes closet case who had naughty feelings when her little math geek friends changed in front of her at sleepovers."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grew Up Kind of Crazy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dga29](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dga29/gifts).



> Written for doesnt_go_away in The Queerly Awesome ficathon, in honor of National Coming Out Day!

Lindsay knows how to make it look like she's drunk without actually drinking more than the half a beer she needs to make it look legit before she slips into the bathroom to pour it out. (It's not like she's morally against it or anything, it's just that she doesn't really like the taste or the way she's a lot more susceptible to Nick's inebriated "totally platonic, like, seriously, I will in no way receive sexual gratification from this, Linds, I _promise_ " cuddling sessions or not remembering stuff the morning after.)

She knows how to slur her speech after the first few hours, how to act like she thinks that Daniel's less than profound thoughts on existence definitely rival Plato, how to fake passing out just to have an excuse to stretch out on the carpet and sleep. She's gotten a lot better at acting since her fourth grade role in her church's morality play about the seven deadly sins, when she played Girl Whose Soul Has Been Torn Asunder By Television. Everyone always believes her when she says, "Guys, guys, I love _you all_ , I'm _so fucking drunk_ ," even when she kind of stutters over fucking because it feels weird and unfamiliar on her tongue.

This whole situation is throwing her off, though.

This whole situation meaning being alone with Kim and pretending to do shots of vodka while actually tossing them over her shoulder into one of her mom's plants, because Kim pre-gamed before she came over and hasn't noticed.

This whole situation meaning Kim leaning forward and biting her lip and laughing, like it's a big joke that Lindsay's not in on, coming over while her parents are away and Sam's already asleep and _kissing her_. She digs her hands into her knees because they're shaking, and the one shot of vodka she actually drank has her feeling kind of warm all over, and what exactly is happening, here?

"Before I figured out you had a crush on my boyfriend," Kim says, voice too loud, and Lindsay's suddenly grateful that they're alone, "I kind of thought you were a dyke. Like, a goody-two-shoes closet case who had naughty feelings when her little math geek friends changed in front of her at sleepovers."

Kim pushes a little at Lindsay's shoulder, not meanly, like she's trying to get attention, even though she has all of Lindsay's and almost always does.

"I don't," Lindsay starts, then has no clue what she's actually trying to say.

"I'm nicer than Daniel, anyway," Kim says. "I'm not as pretty as him, but I'm way the fuck _nicer_."

The words _nice_ and _Kim Kelly_ do not slot together neatly in Lindsay's head, but when she thinks about it, it's kind of true. Kim's pretty much her best friend now, in this screwed up way that makes her head hurt sometimes, and Daniel's not nearly as Danny Zuko as some of her fantasies used to play out before she ever actually spoke to him. He's actually mostly a jerk, a jerk who hangs out with jerks (well, maybe not Nick, he's just caught in their whirl-wind of jerkiness) and is really not good enough for either of them.

Kim leans forward to wrap her arms around Lindsay's neck and bite down wetly somewhere near the top of her spine, half in her lap, and Lindsay wishes she was more drunk for this because then she wouldn't be thinking so much.

And then Kim leans back to press up and press their mouths together, and it's slow and messy, and, all of a sudden, Lindsay really isn't thinking much at all.


End file.
